wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgoth Bauglir
Morgoth, once known as Melkor, is the ultimate and true main antagonist of When Universes Collide/Aetherverse. So far, his power remains an unseen manipulator that organizes events beyond comprehension. Despite having done minimal, Morgoth's servants, under their Dark Lord's instruction, have committed Multiversal-altering events in their god's name, and continue doing so. One day, during Dagor Dagorlad, Morgoth will finally be set free from his prison to enter a new epoch of darkness across the Omniverse, tyrannising every being in his wake and destroying Arda, creating a new, hellish realm in which existence is an unholy nexus of evil circulating around him. Alongside Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, and Darkseid, he is a primary antagonist of WUC. Arguably, the being known as Melkor entered the Omniverse with noble intentions of creation. When the Core was birthed into animation by the collective will of Omniversal cataclysms and primordial events, several subordinate gods were subsequently manufactured to implant life into the aeons of time and space before them. Melkor was the first of these gods serving the Core's intended purpose, but developed an insatiable curiosity. Always, the civilisations Melkor and his companions made were flawed, either infighting or fighting wars against each other, forcibly pitting their patron deities against one another. Melkor despised seeing divinity being governed by the collective mortal desire, and began surmising that, with the Core's omniscent power, he could create perfect species that would follow only the design of their benevolent creators. However, these thoughts quickly became dark when the Core and most of Melkor's siblings utterly rejected the idea. Seething with rage at this loss, he sequestered himself in fringe regions of the growing Omniverse, creating the first naturally evil races, though not intentionally, but rather, they were byproducts of his anger. The First Orcs, Goblins, and Evil Dragons were made from this. When becoming privy to this, Core, taking upon the moniker 'Eru Illuvatar' at this time, was appalled at how astray his son was being led by his own delusions and machinations. He went over to Melkor's fortress, trying to sway his former son back into the Light (an ironic situation, considering later events in Melkor's life), but the angry God refused, instead demanding the power Eru horded for himself. A violent argument sprawled between these two beings of unimaginable power, until Illuvatar was forced to imprison Melkor for his insubordination. However, no planet seemed large enough to hold this Dark God. Until, of course, Eru created Arda, a world with the proper geopgrahical and magical capabilities necessary to entrap Melkor, until the being finally cleansed his mind of evil ideologies. Unfortunately, this never came to pass. Instead, being embarrassed in front of his siblings and lambasted by his father, Melkor's hatred increased tenfold. Once more, his anger embodied in the form of magical planes of reality that began opening across Arda. Rifts of pure fantastical power sliced open spacetime continuums, their trembling faculties erecting continents from the mindless oceans of primordial Arda. Over time, Melkor became regretful and sorrowful, weeping at the fissure made between himself and his family, of his own design. Nevertheless, Arda evolved from merely serving a forgettable function as a prison world. From Melkor's rainbow of mixed emotions, life began sprouting. Trees flourished into massive springs of vegetation, and animals began receiving sentience merely from drinking riverwater blessed with mystical poppies. Shortly thereafter, Arda's first humanoid creatures became aware of their own strange WIP